


Stars Finally Clear Up

by KPtwistepghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPtwistepghost/pseuds/KPtwistepghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perfect night for stargazing. The trio and Sam's boyfriend are up on the roof to look at the stars. And things are heating up between Danny and Sam. Definitely DxS pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Finally Clear Up

Danny didn't know what else to do.

He and Tucker were standing by Sam's locker waiting for her to show up so they could all walk to class together. This morning they had arrived at Sam's door and her mom said that she had already been picked up.

Danny and Tucker gave each other odd glances, thanked Mrs. Manson and walked to school.

Danny turned his head to his left when he heard laughter coming from down the hall it sounded like Sam.

It was Sam.

Danny was about to call out to her when he realized why she was laughing. A boy that had black hair and wore gothic clothing was laughing beside her. They were holding hands.

Danny's eyes flashed to the ecto-plasmic green but turned back when Tucker placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude."

Danny sighed as Sam and the Goth boy came up to them, "Hey Sam." He tried to smile but it wasn't as large as he normally would smile if it was just Sam herself.

"Hey Danny," she said a little uneasily her smile fading but being replaced once again by a large grin that was fake, but Danny couldn't tell the difference. "Hey Tucker."

She opened her locker not introducing the Goth boy.

"So, who's this?" Danny asked tightly.

Sam shut her locker and grabbed the boys hand again. "Danny this is Ben. Ben this is Danny. Oh and Tucker." She gestured with her hands to the boys. "Ben is my…" she looked at Danny then back up to Ben's face "Boyfriend."

Danny's eyes turned green but quickly back to blue. "Well that's great! Nice to meet you, Ben." Danny shook Ben's other hand.

"Look we gotta get to class so we'll catch you two later." Tucker told them pushing Danny away from the Goth couple.

When they reached the classroom and they sat down in the back, "Dude. Don't make it like the last time."

"That was freshman year. This is junior year. I've gotten smarter and cleverer, so I think I'll be able to stay hidden pretty well."

"Danny. You can't. Sam's not going to forgive you a second time."

"Tucker, you just don't get it. I let her get away last time. I'm not letting that happen again. Either it's going to be where I have my heart ripped out or she ends up with me. There are only two choices."

"Danny."

"Tucker, I've made up my mind and that's what it's set on."

Tucker sighed. The bell rang and the students pilled into the classroom with Mr. Lancer following closely behind, starting the class and ending the conversation between Danny and Tucker.

Over the next few weeks Danny spent his time watching the Gothic couple. They went out almost every night except for a few nights which were spent ghost patrolling with him and Tucker.

Danny had been feeling okay but over the weeks he had gotten depressed. Tucker noticed more than Sam did, but she had still noticed.

When Danny wasn't with Tucker and Ben was in the library. Sam went up to Tucker. "Tucker, what's wrong with Danny?"

"Nothing." Tucker said quickly.

"Tucker." Sam said sternly.

"Look, why don't you come over tonight. Danny and I were going to be up on the Ops center. He said something about something happening with the stars."

"Ya sure. I'll come. Just make sure Danny knows that way he's not surprised. Do you mind if I bring…bring Ben?"

"I don't…"

"Please Tuck?"

"I just hope that Danny doesn't go ballistic."

Sam looked at him quizzically but sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Tucker waved and ran off to tell Danny. He sighed when Tucker told him. "That's okay I guess." He sighed but inside he was screaming. "I'll see you tonight." Danny walked off his hands in his pocket and his head down as he headed out the school doorway not even bothering to fly.

"So what's so special about tonight?" Tucker asked Danny.

They were both sitting on the roof of the ops center, Danny looking through a telescope.

"The constellations should be able to be seen really well tonight. It has something to do with that the amount of carbon dioxide in the air being at the lowest it has been in a long time."

"That's cool."

"What's cool?" they heard Sam ask as she opened the trap door to the ops center, Ben following closely behind.

"That the amount of Carbon Dioxide in the air is the lowest it's been in a long time."

"Wow. That is cool." Ben said as he sat down next to Sam who had sat down next to Tucker. Danny was still standing at the telescope.

The night continued on until the only two awake were Danny and Sam.

"So Danny, I was wondering… are you okay?"

"Ya Sam, I'm fine. Why?" Danny didn't look up from the sky. Sam got up and walked over to him and sat down by his side.

"Danny I can tell that something is wrong. But I don't know what's wrong." Sam told him letting worry leak into her voice.

The Halfa sat up and looked Sam in the eyes. "Why can't you just see it?"

"What do you mean?"

"My problem."

"That's just it Danny I don't know what your problem is." Sam said her voice rising.

"My problem. My problem is your boyfriend!" Danny yelled his face showing anger.

"My boyfriend? What about Ben? Do you think he's working for the Men in White like you did with Gregor?"

Tucker was starting to wake up do to the yelling. He quickly got out his PDA and began video taping the scene.

"No! Gregor was different! He took you AND TUCKER! But Ben is taking you! And only you!"

"He is not taking me!" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course she was only with Ben to help Danny realize his feelings for her but he didn't have to yell at her for being with Ben. And it wasn't Ben's fault it was Danny's for not loving her.

Danny couldn't believe Sam! This is the girl he loved dating someone who was taking her away from her friends and she didn't even realize it! "He's taking you away form me!" Danny yelled back at her.

"From you! You do not own me Danny Fenton!" They were inches apart from each other standing up instead of sitting.

"How can I own you when you don't love me?" Danny yelled back. Then covered his mouth realizing what he just said.

"Me not love you? Why do you think I did this?" Sam yelled back at him.

Tucker was astonished at what he was hearing. He stared open mouthed at his two best friends as they yelled at each other.

"You went out with someone to rip my heart out?" Danny yelled back at Sam.

"I went out with him to make you jealous!"

"Well are you happy I'm jealous and my heart was ripped out in the process I hope your happy!"

"Well you've made me jealous and ripped my heart out before! I thought it was only fair!"

"I never did that!"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call PAULINA and VALERIE?"

"That was different!"

"How was that different?"

"I don't know it just is!"

"Well it's not Daniel!"

"You're such an idiot Samantha!"

"You're a pig Daniel!"

With that Sam and Danny grabbed the back of each other's heads and thrust their lips upon each other. The kiss was fierce but in the same way passionate. They kissed for a few minutes then broke apart.

"I hate you Samantha Manson!"

"I hate you Daniel Fenton!"

And then they kissed again more fiercely and passionately. They let their tongues travel into each others mouths playing tonsil hockey.

Tucker sat there with his mouth opened eyes wide as his two best friends kissed. He knew that they would confess their feelings at some point but this way with the yelling and Sam's boyfriend here… SAM'S BOYFRIEND! Tucker turned to his right and saw Ben still asleep on the roof. He sighed thankfully but wondered how that boy slept.

He looked back over to the kissing couple and almost gagged. Sam had Danny pinned to the ground kissing him. He saw them separate gasping for breath.

"I love you." They panted out at the same time.

Tucker didn't wanna ruin the moment but he had to do so to make sure that Ben didn't wake up. "Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" they replied sweetly.

"What about Ben?"

"Ben who?" both asked at the same time.

"Sam! Your boyfriend! I mean now your ex-boyfriend!" I said pointing to the still sleeping Ben.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam gasped rolling off of Danny quickly but stayed by his side grabbing his hand "What am I gonna do? I know… I just let him down easy. Tonight when he drops me off."

"Sammy?"

"Ya, Danny?"

"Don't be too hard. He didn't know."

"I'll go easy on him." She patted his hand with her left hand then got up pulling Danny with her.

"I'll see you later tonight?" Danny asked pulling Sam into him wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm hoping so."

They leaned into kiss each other. They heard a gasp when their lips met pulling away instantly. "Sam!"

"Ben! I thought you were still asleep!" Sam said frantically rushing over to him.

"I would like to know why you were kissing Danny. Wait don't answer that. I already know the answer. I guess the people at school were right."

"What do you mean? What were they right about?" Danny asked arching an eyebrow..

"Well, they said that if either one of you asked someone out then you would just be using us to get to the other. So I guess the students were right." He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Ben. Wait." Sam called over to him. "I'm sorry I led you on. It's not anything against you. I do like you but…"

"Not in that way. I understand and I'm not mad at you. Even though I should be but I'm not. I'm happy that you two lovebirds got together. Anyway I already had my eye on a different Goth girl. So this kinda works out." He smiled and stepped through the open hatch disappearing into the house.

"Well that went well." Tucker said looking at the video he had been shooting up until Ben had woken up.

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danny turned to him and Sam stalked towards him, "I can't believe you shot a video of us!"

"Sammy!" Danny caught Sam's arm and pulled her back from her stalk to Tucker, "I'll get him later." He whispered in her ear then kissed her. Sam melted into him and Tucker began filming them, thinking "This is going to take some time getting used to."

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? I hope so :D anyway sorry if Danny and Sam were a little ooc during the fight scene I kinda got the idea from watching the one episode of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody where London is trying to get Zac Efron (I forgot his name when on the show) to be her boyfriend and Maddie is following them around telling London smart things to say but then they meet and yell at each other and then kiss. Haha! I can't believe I remembered that, lol.  
> I also understand about that i was a bit wrong about the whole 'being able to see the stars' thing at the beginning. I'm not a science person and i didn't look up the actual things in the sky.


End file.
